


Sometimes I still need you.

by hisalisami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, its canon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami





	Sometimes I still need you.

"Korra?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Those words made Korra's eyes well up with tears that had been held back for a long time.

"Everyone just wants so much from me...I'm under pressure and I don't even know why i'm the Avatar in the first place." Korra huffed, turning around in her bed, facing the wall.

"Korra, look at me."

"I think that you're the best avatar ever. And you're doing a great job. I'm proud of you. Very proud, Korra."

Asami kneeled down to Korras bed and tugged her hand, holding it until she turned around.

"You really think that?" Korra pouted.

"Totally, thats why I lov-like you." Asami blurted out, hugging Korra.

"I love you too,"

Korra kissed Asami's soft burgundy coloured lips.


End file.
